


If He Could See Us Now

by longwhitecoats



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Desk Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Yuletide Treat, past Ham/Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masturbating at a funeral wasn’t the done thing, but Aaron couldn’t wait anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If He Could See Us Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belmanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/gifts).



Masturbating at a funeral wasn’t the done thing, but Aaron couldn’t wait anymore.

The house where the reception was being held rippled with sad, stilted conversation punctuated by the gracious voice of widowed Martha Washington. Aaron crept down the hallway, away from the crowd, until he found an empty side room with what looked like a writing desk. Still in his dress uniform, furious and hard, he ducked inside.

 _Fucking Alexander_ , he thought, unbuttoning as swiftly as he could. _Fucking sanctimonious improprietous Alexander Hamilton—ahh—_ He had himself in hand and began stroking.

They’d marched side by side in the funerary parade. Alexander’s grief made him more acerbic than usual, and Aaron’s attempts to commiserate had been viciously rebuffed. Aaron felt his cheeks heating. _What an absolute prick_ , he thought, drawing his thumb slowly up the underside of his shaft. He imagined Alexander on his knees, finally silenced as he pleasured Aaron, that terrible fire in his eyes. Previous confrontations ran through his brain; Alexander’s insults had a way of sticking.

_your ship’s about to sink / ‘cause you’re a half-mast skipper_  
_spillin’ all your ink / ‘cause your quill’s a Little Dipper_  
_the fault’s not in your stars, Burr_  
_it’s in your zipper_

Aaron groaned, feeling his prick tense and jump in his hand. If only Alexander were here, he’d tell him off. He’d tell him—

“Christ, Burr,” said Alexander from the doorway. “I didn’t realize you were so happy our General is dead.”

Gasping, Aaron reached to cover himself, and mostly succeeded in banging his hip into the desk. “How—get the fuck out of here, Alexander—”

“Oh, not for the world,” Alexander said. He stepped into the room and shut the door. “I presume you left the door open because you wanted to be found.”

“By literally anyone but you,” Aaron hissed.

Alexander kept walking forward. “Yeah. Is that why you were groaning my name over and over?”

He was close enough to touch now. Aaron swallowed. It had been years since they did this, and for good reason, but Aaron felt heat rise along his skin all the same. He licked his lips.

“Get on your knees,” he croaked.

Not dropping his eyes, Alexander slowly lowered himself to the ground. He was smirking. How he could look so fucking _smug_ when he was the one about to get a dick in his mouth— “Open your mouth,” Aaron said.

“For an oration?” Alexander said. “Perhaps you’d like an address on the subject of—”

Aaron didn’t wait for the subject; he grabbed Alexander by the hair and forced his prick into his mouth, moaning too loudly as he was surrounded by all that wet heat. Alexander made a kind of growling noise, but Burr just pressed him further onto his dick, so that Alexander probably couldn’t breathe.

They just stared at each other for a moment, and then Alexander’s expression abruptly changed from defiance to pure, sluttish pleasure, and his eyelashes fluttered shut as he began to suck Aaron in earnest.

“ _Yes_ ,” Aaron breathed. “Oh, you good little _whore_. God, this is the best thing you’ll ever do with your mouth, you know that?” Alexander made a noise of protest, but he also started rubbing himself through his pants. Aaron laughed darkly. “Yeah, you like knowing that this is what you were made for. You were _made_ to suck my dick, Alexander. Just like that—oh—”

Alexander had a hand wrapped around the base of Aaron’s prick now, and he was squeezing and stroking, and then he pulled it out of his mouth long enough to say, “I want you to fuck me.” He started to stand up.

Aaron opened his eyes, surprised. “Jesus, Alexander, this is one thing, but someone might hear us—”

“You’re such a fucking coward,” Alexander sneered. “Can’t even get your dick wet without worrying what other people think of it.” He panted, his mouth inches from Aaron’s own.

“Fine,” Aaron said. “Bend over the fucking desk.”

He shoved Alexander a little, just to make the point, but then the shove became gripping him by the jacket and kissing him, hard, feeling a tooth knock painfully into his lower lip and tasting blood and not _caring_ , kissing him as powerfully as he could because he just _hated him so goddamned much_ , and he would be _damned_ if he was going to be called a coward.

When he let go, Alexander held his eyes for a moment, his own lips swollen and kiss-bitten; and then he let down his pants and bent over the desk, as instructed.

Aaron lined up his cock and gripped Alexander by the hips. “I didn’t promise to prepare you,” he said, and then he began to thrust his way in, one long, slow stroke that made Alexander groan.

“Your ass was so ready to be fucked,” he said, gasping as he felt how tight Alexander was around him. “Christ. You were just so ready for me to _take_ you—”

“Are you gonna talk about it or are you gonna _do_ it,” Alexander panted, gripping the desk with white knuckles, and Aaron growled in frustration and started to fuck him.

For a few strokes, it was clear that Alexander was in pain; but then he seemed to become used to Aaron inside him, and then he rocked up to meet Aaron’s thrusts, and Aaron could see him pumping away at his own dick with one hand.

“If he could see us now, eh, Alexander?” Aaron whispered into his ear. “Rutting in a side office like mere beasts. No respect, just pure lust. Do you think he’s watching you now, Alexander? Watching that tight little ass he used to fuck so lovingly get savaged by someone who hates you?”

At that, Alexander practically sobbed, and he made as if to get away, but Aaron shoved him up against the edge of the desk, bracketing him with his arms.

“I’m not going anywhere until we’re done,” he said, and he didn’t know why he’d said _we_ and not _I_ , but he kept thrusting, short and intense and swift, and now Alexander was making noises so loud that Aaron was _sure_ they’d be overheard, but he no longer cared.

“Come on, Alexander,” he whispered. He reached down and took Alexander’s prick in his hand and started to stroke him off roughly. “Come on, you can fight me harder than this—”

Alexander finally found his voice, and it sounded like he’d been crying. Aaron couldn’t see his face. “God, just use me, Burr,” he said. “Just _use_ me to come—”

That was enough, hearing Alexander beg to be defiled. Aaron thrust hard into Alexander’s ass and stayed there, his dick pumping as his brain overloaded with ecstacy.

“ _Yes_ ,” Alexander whispered, and before Aaron could pull out, he felt Alexander pleasure himself to climax, his ass tightening powerfully around Aaron’s dick. “ _Agh_. Oh, fuck.” His whole body seemed to go limp.

Aaron pulled out and tucked himself away. Alexander didn’t turn around. The noise from the other room suddenly seemed very loud, echoing down the hallway.

“I’m going back,” Aaron said, not sure why he was talking. “I’ll see you in the other room.”

“Yeah, okay,” Alexander said, pulling up his pants and securing them; and then he burst out crying, great heaving sobs, hiding his face in his hands.

“Alexander.” Aaron reached forward, but didn’t touch; somehow he couldn’t make himself touch. “Hey.”

At last, Alexander turned around; his face was a mess of tears and snot, and his uniform was in disarray from being done up too hastily. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“I—” Aaron started to say; but then Alexander was pulling him into a hug, arms wrapped fiercely around his back, and he was sobbing into Aaron’s shoulder.

After a minute, Aaron put his arms around Alexander, too.

“Okay,” Alexander said, when he’d cried himself out. He let go and stepped back, wiping his face as best he could. “Yeah. Okay. We can go back.” He sniffed.

Aaron studied his face.

“You loved him,” he said softly, realizing.

Alexander’s eyes darkened.

“Fuck you, Burr,” he said, voice cracking; and then he swept out of the room, leaving the door open as he went.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, sighing. He looked down at the desk. “Fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw your prompt for angsty funeral sex and I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy this treat! :D


End file.
